Pesadilla
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Primer fic en esta sección [snif]... porque el temor lleva al odio... y el odio al lado oscuro... y el lado oscuro a una serie de situaciones extrañamente estúpidas [ONESHOT]


**DISCLAIMER: **Yoda, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Padme, Chewbacca y/o cualquier otro personaje de Star Wars no me pertenece a mí, sino a George Lucas. Este escrito sólo pretende hacer reír al vulgo gratuitamente.

**Pesadilla.**

"Corre", fue lo primero que pensó Darth Vader al verlo venir, con su espada láser preparada. Los grandes y redondos ojos del Maestro Jedi Yoda seguían enfocados en él, con algo que en un Sith se interpretaría como odio, pero en un Jedi no era posible eso. A menos que… a menos que Yoda se hubiera unido al Lado Oscuro.

Pero no, eso no podía ser, se dijo a sí mismo el Lord Sith. Cierto era que había escuchado que Yoda, hace mucho tiempo, había sucumbido una vez a la tentación del Lado Oscuro, pero después de eso… el mejor Jedi de todos los tiempos…

Anakin había estado a centímetros de superar a Yoda en la orden Jedi, pero los del Consejo, cobarde y egoístamente, se lo impidieron. Por un instante pensó en darse la vuelta y pelear pero… sería inútil.

Estaba cansado. Darth Sidious acababa de morir. Luke también estaba muerto. Leia, igual. Siguió corriendo, y corriendo, y corriendo…

Alguien bloqueaba su camino. Sin pensarlo mucho, preparó su espada láser y rebanó al intruso por la mitad… apenas alcanzó a ver que era una unidad R4. Corre, Darth, corre…

Yoda seguía acercándose, impasible. Si no fuera por todos los años que tenía el Jedi encima, ya estaría muerto. Aunque bueno, sonrió para sus adentros, después de que te rebanan los brazos y las piernas y te quemas _TODO_, la muerte no es nada. Corre, Darth, corre…

¡Y ahí estaba alguien más, bloqueando su camino! Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Era Padme.

—¿Lord Vader? —preguntó tímidamente el Star Trooper. Darth Vader estaba sentado, pero súbitamente su respiración se había agitado (y era imposible no notarlo), y empezaba a temblar—. ¡Lord Vader!

El Sith lo escuchó a la distancia. Era un aliado. Pero no sería nada contra Yoda. Corre, Darth, corre…

No sintió ni un ligero espasmo cuando rebanó una unidad R2, ni cuando acabó con un piloto rebelde. Corre, Darth, corre…

—¿Qué le pasa a Lord Vader?

—No lo sabemos, señor.

—Mmmh…

— T.T no quiero morir… —masculló Vader patética y ridículamente, para su propia sorpresa. Afortunadamente, Yoda no lo escuchó. Estaba algo… ocupado…

— n0n "¡Aunque corras, te escondas, escapar no puedes!" —entonaba Yoda equívocamente la canción de "Escapar" de Enrique Iglesias.

— T.T Man, I'm dead… (Simple Plan, "God must hate me")

Corrieron en círculos alrededor de una mesa una, dos, tres veces seguidas. Luego empezaron a hacer fintas. Darth Vader soltó un grito de niñita histérica cuando Yoda decidió saltar por sobre la mesa. Pero se le ocurrió un plan de contingencia.

—¡Mesa, mesa, mesa que más aplauda, mesa que más aplauda, mesa que más aplauda le mando le mando le mando un Chewbacca! —cantó Vader, mientras tomaba a Chewbacca y se lo arrojaba a Yoda, derribándolo de la mesa.

—ò-ó Caído muy bajo has, Skywalker. Aunque peor hubiera sido escucharte Reggaeton cantar.

—¡Pues no me importa y además me vale! —respondió Vader, enseñándole la lengua a Yoda bajo su máscara.

—ò.ó ¡Niño grosero! —el maestro Jedi arrojó al ajetreado Wokie y siguió con la persecución.

Yoda se aproximaba. Estaba acorralado entre la espada, un detonador térmico, y la pared. Podría morir con honores en la batalla… o activar el detonador térmico y esperar que le diera a Yoda, lo cual era poco probable.

Y la última decisión de Vader fue…

Apretó el puño sobre el mango de su Sable Láser. Dio media vuelta…

—Lord Vader… —llamó Darth Sidious.

…y activó el detonador térmico.

—¡Darth Vader! —gritó el Emperador, agitando a su aprendiz bruscamente—. ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! ¡JOER, QUE DESPIERTEEEEEEEEES!

Darth Vader despertó, con la respiración aún agitada y presa del pánico. Más pánico sintió de ver al Emperador, con sus ojeras y arrugas de vampiro mal alimentado y su aliento de cadáver.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó serenamente el Sith.

—Que ya llegó Yoda, pedazo de palurdo.

—¿Yoda?

—Sí. ¿Ya olvidaste que nos va a traer una pizza?

—Je-je-je, para los amigos antiguos sólo una cosa traer puedo… —Yoda traía algo redondo en un envoltorio. _Del mismo tamaño de un detonador térmico… _Darth, sin previo aviso, se levantó y salió corriendo, gritando como niñita histérica.

—¿Qué es eso, Yoda? —preguntó Sidious, desconfiado—. Las pizzas no son esféricas.

—Ah, la pizzería cerrada estaba, así que por el coco que ir tuve.

El Lord Sith revivió las enseñanzas que había hecho a su alumno y salió gritando como niñita histérica también.

—¿Qué pasó, Maestro Yoda? —preguntó Luke, el invitado sorpresa, entrando.

—Nada, nada, joven Jedi. Sólo el olvido pequeño de que los Siths al coco temen.

—¡Ah, el coco! —Luke fue en pos de su padre también. Yoda meneó la cabeza tristemente y sacó un coco, _un inofensivo coco_—. Bueno, para mí más ha de tocar.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Espero que les haya gustado. La idea salió de una partida de Stratego entre mi hermano y yo, en la que Darth Vader fue perseguido por todo el tablero por Yoda… XD y yo controlaba a Darth Vader… T.T que era mi última pieza útil… y sí, al final escogí la muerte por detonador que por Yoda.

Para aquellos que no entiendan, "El Coco" es un "mostro" con el que se asusta a los niños pequeños para que se vayan a dormir.

UoU Esta demostración para que mis pequeños Padawans todos aprendan que del Lado Oscuro al temor y odio sólo se llega sirvió.


End file.
